nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V9
Nintendo Power V9 is the 9th issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured the NES version of Tetris on its cover. This volume also contained a Dragon Warrior Strategy Guide. It was a 36 page book that gave maps, info, and strategies for the Dragon Warrior NES game. To remove the guide insert from the magazine, readers had to bend back the silver staples, gently pull the book out, then bend the staples back. This issue had a brief article on the upcoming film The Wizard, a movie that prominently features Super Mario Bros. 3. Contents ''Willow'' The first game featured in the magazine is Willow, the game based on the popular film. The article had maps and gave information on items players can acquire throughout the game. It also had tips on how to defeat enemies. The review of the game would continue in the next issue of Nintendo Power. ''Tetris'' The next article featured the cover story. The game featured here was the NES version of Tetris. It explained how to play the game and also gave some techniques on how to succeed in the puzzle game. The difference between the A-type and B-type games were also explained. Howard Phillips also supplied tips for more advanced Tetris players. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a DuckTales setting, in which Howard accompanies a duck (who is never named but is supposedly meant to be Scrooge McDuck) on a mission to the moon and Nester stows away on their rocket. ''Super Off Road'' This 4-page article showed readers the NES Satellite compatible game Super Off Road. It mainly talked about what each item does and also gave tips on cornering, using a Nitro, and avoiding obstacles and pits. ''IronSword'' The next featured game was IronSword. The article supplied information on different items and spells. It also had numerous maps for the areas The Cliffs and The Clouds. Nintendo Game Endings Revealed! In this special article, the people at Nintendo Power take a look at the Top 10 game endings for the past few years. The games the team picked were Contra, Ikari Warriors, Castlevania, Goonies II, Super Mario Bros., Metroid, Rad Racer, Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Kid Icarus, and Wizards & Warriors. ''RoboCop'' The next featured game was RoboCop, based on the popular sci-fi film. It contained maps for Stages 2, 3 and 4, and gave a preview of Stages 5 and 6. ''NES Play Action Football'' This article showed readers the NES Satellite compatible game NES Play Action Football. It explained tips for both offensive and defensive play as well as gave strategies for some of the teams. U-Force/Power Glove This brief article showcased the Power Glove and U-Force accessories for the NES. It also said which games could be used with them. New Games This article previewed upcoming games the Nintendo Power staff felt needed a closer look. The games featured here were Wheel of Fortune Jr., Jeopardy! Jr., The Three Stooges, Stealth ATF, and Godzilla. Game Boy This article showcased new Game Boy games. Some of the games reviewed in this section of the magazine were Super Mario Land, Revenge of the Gator, Castlevania: The Adventure, and Motocross Maniacs. Previews In this article, the crew from Nintendo Power give readers a quick overview of some of the best games that were soon-to-be-released. Games previewed here were Shadowgate, Silent Service, A Boy and His Blob, 720°, and The Guardian Legend. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Mega Man 2, Faxanadu, Strider, Super Dodgeball, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Back to the Future, Super Mario Bros. 3, 8 Eyes, and Abadox. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Mega Man 2 beat out both Zelda II: The Adventure of Link and Super Mario Bros. 2 to take the #1 spot. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Mega Man 2 # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Ninja Gaiden # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # ''Faxanadu # Dragon Warrior # The Legend of Zelda # Strider # Bionic Commando Category:1989 Nintendo Power volumes